Gracias a una solicitud
by CarolUchiha17
Summary: Este Uchiha había abandonado todo en contra de su voluntad luego de la muerte de sus abuelos en un accidente, incluyendo hogar, escuela y amigos gracias a su padre, Todo iba mal hasta que conoce a Sakura a los 12 años, Hoy ya con 17 y con una vida mas que rutinaria aun no acepta que ella halla muerto, buscara tener una vida normal y lo lograra... ¿con una solicitud de amistad?


5- Sueño:

Estaba cansado, fue a su habitación, pensó que a esas alturas ella ya habría leído la carta que escondió en su bolso, debía aceptarlo en los últimos momentos él se había acostumbrado a su presencia y puesto de su parte para intentar olvidar de una vez su pasado, pero como dijo su amigo y también su hermano esto no iría a ningún lado, se acostó pesadamente en su cama luego de quitarse algo de ropa, serró los ojos, para que mentalmente fuese invadido por varios pensamientos, hasta quedar dormido y sin haberlo notado se veía a sí mismo en aquel entonces en donde todo era diversión y felicidad recreando un pedazo de su historia que había vivido con esa niña en ese sueño. Se encontraba en su casa cuando oyó el timbre, fue ansioso a abrir la puerta ya la estaba esperando desde unos minutos y se encontró con esta pelirrosa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –lo abrasa.

-Sakura... –siempre le tomaba por sorpresa aquellos gestos de cariño, ella sonreía al verlo luego de tres semanas sin poder haber venido a jugar.

-te extrañe... ¿Y tú?

-Yo... –no sabía que decir, en aquel entonces no sabía cómo reaccionar a la mayoría de las cosas.- ¿Por qué no pasas adentro? –soltó a decir, levemente ruborizado y observando otro lugar.

-Humm... –inflando sus cachetes- Eres malo. –resistiéndose a pasar.

-Ehh... Si te extrañe.-mirando a otro lugar en parte por orgullo.

-Lo sabía... –pasando adentro alegre, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese lugar, era como estar en su propia casa, se encontraban viendo un video musical en la computadora, ella había elegido una canción nueva que quería mostrarle.

-umm... es bueno pero, tienes que ver este... te gustara aun mas... –decía tomando el mouse para dar clic en un video.

-Sasuke-kun...-llamando su atención.

-¿qué pasa...?-ella tomo sus mejillas ya que no la observaba y lo miro fijamente.

-me gustas más tú. –No pudo contener la seriedad al ver como se ruborizo de inmediato soltándolo y riendo fuertemente.- ¡sasuke-kun eres muy gracioso!

-¡No te rías! –avergonzado, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿huiras de nuevo? –tratando de calmarse pero sus reacciones eran graciosas, el se detiene.- ¿Cuándo podrás declararte a una chica de esa forma?- bromeándole.

-Eso no es importante... –en realidad era tímido y demasiado orgulloso.

-¿en verdad piensas eso?

-¡Deja de jugar con migo de esa forma! –ruborizado.

-¡te ruborizaste!

-¡Solo estoy enfadado!

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Yo no soy un mentiroso!

-¿entonces de que huyes?

-hump... –sin palabras, ella consigue tomarlo de las mejillas nuevamente y le da un beso pequeño.

-Lo lamento –sonriendo- no quise molestarte Sasuke-kun... Es hora de que me vaya... –abriendo la puerta, en realidad también reaccionaba en ocasiones como él- pero no ocultes lo que en verdad sientes por alguien... –sonriendo tiernamente, el quedo sin palabras, y ella se fue.

-Espera... –iba a decirle, pero ya se había ido y se sintió un poco solo en ese momento sentándose en el suelo contra la pared abrasando sus piernas.- iba a decirte... iba a decirte... que... me gustas. –Mas que ruborizado, cayendo de lado al suelo pensando en lo que había ocurrido- ella... me ha besado de nuevo... –su hermano entra al cuarto encontrándolo de esa forma.

-Nii-san... ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado? –había visto la niña salir riéndose.

-Ella... ella...-de la misma manera en que se encontraba.- me...

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo nii-san?-asustado.

-¿se ha ido en verdad?-preguntaba desconfiando.

-Si... –decía, por alguna razón el chico se sentía cada vez mas solo, se levanto fue la sala en donde vio a su padre, ese sueño empezaba a perder sentido y empezaba a sentirse con aquellos sentimientos, paso de largo a la puerta, ya sabía lo que escucharía de él, fue una mezcla de todas las palabras que recordaba de su padre tras saber que ella había muerto.

-Es inútil- decía fríamente su padre.- la puerta estaba asegurada y no podía abrir.

-No quiero oírlo... –sabia todo lo que diría al pie de la letra, pues nuca pudo olvidarlo.

-no podrás alcanzarla...-de la misma manera.

-Cállate... maldito viejo... –seguía intentando abrir la puerta e ignorar a su padre, pero no podía.

-tú la dejaste ir...

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- no comprendía la frialdad de esa persona.

-Ella ya no está aquí... Por que no pudieron tratarla a tiempo... ¿No recuerdas? ella murió...

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Ella NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!- Despierta en su habitación, respirando agitadamente, fue como volver a vivirlo en carne propia- una pesadilla... –sintiéndose estúpido- lastimosamente es más que un simple sueño... por que... sé que es algo... real... –con su mano en su frente- ¿Qué me está sucediendo?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir...? –Quejumbroso y melancólico pensaba.- ¿Por qué sigo aferrándome a algo que ya no existe? Esto... ¿esto nunca dejara de seguirme?... debo distraerme de alguna manera...

Iba por los pasillos rumbo al salón de clases, no había dormido mucho y se sorprendió al ver a ella esperándolo frente al salón, ella se acerca y le da un abrazo.

-En cierta forma también puedo comprenderte... –decía Ino.

-¿te deshiciste de la carta?- era vergonzoso para él.

-Olvídate de eso.

-Gracias por todo... –decía, significaba mucho que siguiera siendo su amiga ya que carecía de eso y difícilmente confiaría en alguien más.

-vayamos a clases... –decía normalmente la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sí... –siguiéndola al salón.

Debía distraerse, quizás salir más, y dejar de encerrar su mente en aquella habitación, se vistió cómodamente para hacer algo de deporte, eran como las cinco de la tarde, salió de su habitación como para salir, topando a su hermano con sus cuadernos y folletos, estudiando para los exámenes.

-¿Qué rayos...? –al ver a su hermano vestido como para ir a trotar.

-ahora no...

-Vaya... casi pareces un chico normal de esa forma... –volviendo a sus estudios, le pareció un comentario favorable aun que no le importara en lo mas mínimo y siguió con su camino

No le veía lo fantástico pero era mejor que quedarse en casa, recorrió mucho y se agoto bastante por lo que ya en horas de la noche llego a casa, mentalmente ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero ver todos esos lugares y airearse un poco había ayudado un poco, fue a darse una ducha.

Volvía al instituto y los días seguían transcurriendo, por las tardes iba a trotar hasta cansarse y volvía a casa más tranquilo, todo le fue bien con los exámenes, ya casi llegaría la fiesta de graduación y por ende dejaría de ir al instituto, de algún modo era satisfactorio, veía a su amigo el cual lo acompañaba ese domingo estaba muy entretenido viendo algo en su celular, mientras descansaba luego de haber soportado desgarradoramente su rutina de trotar por la tarde.

-¿Qué diablos ves tanto ahí...? –intrigado, el pelirrubio sonríe.

-Es una red social... y estoy viendo...

-¿red social? -el desconocía al respecto.

-¿Tú no tienes, cierto? –Suspira- era de esperarse... sirve para...

-Sé lo que es, pero siempre pensé que era algo estúpido.

-Quizás, pero bueno... puedo hablar con familiares en el extranjero... y cosas así... quizás deberías crear una cuenta... –sonríe.

-No me metas ideas a la cabeza teme... –siguiendo su camino a casa.- Adiós...

-¡Nos vemos...! –desde el banco en donde descansaba.

Eran las nueve de la noche y quería comentarle algo a su hermano menor, así que fue a su habitación para encontrarlo en la computadora leyendo seriamente y va junto a él.

-Pensé que te atraparía viendo pornografía.

-¿Qué quieres? –sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía, además que no acostumbraba a irrumpir en su habitación.

-Tu amiga me invito a su fiesta de graduación.

-También será la mía genio... Iras de todos modos.- indiferente.

-¿Qué importa? Ella me hablo para que la acompañara... y además olvidas que tengo que presentarme a un examen ese día... debo decidirme por uno de los dos sitios... –el otro lo observa.

-¿En verdad?

-Así es... no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez...

-¿Qué harás?

-Claro que iré con ella... Es un milagro que me haya hablado... –le era gracioso por que era verdad, la chica no le prestaba mucha atención a pesar de ya no interesarle su hermano.

-Es por que eres un acosador.

-NO, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que estas intentando crear?-El daba clic varias veces en un lugar que decía "listo"

-Dicen que es interesante... eso de tener una red social... –su hermano rompe en risa.

-Nii-san... –apenas audible- eres muy gracioso... en verdad estas pareciendo un chico normal... y eso asusta...

-qué diablos... –aun tenia algunos datos por completar.

-me arriesgo de que seas popular... –seguía riendo.

-¿dejarías de burlarte? No te conviene hacerme enojar... o hare que Ino-chan invite a otra persona esa noche...

-Ah por cierto... ¿tiene algún pretendiente en el instituto?

-ya están por fulminar esa etapa... ¿y te preocupas de eso ahora...?

-¿tiene? Espera... ¿tiene novio en el instituto? –empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Nii-san...

-eres molesto... No que yo sepa, pero eso no significa nada... tiene varios amigos, recuerda que yo era uno de ellos cuando...

-Umm... –pensativo- es verdad. –Dándole la razón.-la fiesta graduación es dentro de dos semanas... –aun pensaba en su examen para el cual había estudiado tanto.

-El viejo no tolerara que repruebes ese examen... es muy importante para que tu concluyas tu primer año en la universidad...

-Lo sé...

-¿ella sabe esto?

-No, no quiero que sepa... quizás cambie de parecer.

-¿Qué RAYOS importa? También será mi graduación... podrías decir muchas cosas.

-umm... –se levanta- no, es mejor así... –se retira.

Tras una semana, tras la graduación eran como las once de la noche y la fiesta apenas empezaba para los graduados, Sasuke no había visto a su hermano, no se resistió a el pedido de sus padres de presentarse para el examen, así que no pudo ir a su graduación, Las chicas están hermosas con sus vestidos y peinados elegantes y los muchachos con traje, algunos como Kiba y Naruto se sentían más que extraños utilizando esa vestimenta demasiado formal, Naruto fue junto a hinata, no había podido compartir mucho con ella debido a sus familiares y amigos que de alguna manera la alejaban de él, pero no lo permitiría mas, debía de tenerla al menos un minuto consigo para que esa noche fuese perfecta.

-Hina-chan... –decía amablemente, ella al percatarse de él se disculpa con la persona con quien hablaba y se dirige junto a él.

-Naruto-kun... –se veía lindo vestido de esa forma.

-Ven... –sonriendo, toma su mano y la dirige a donde no hubieran tantas personas.- Te ves hermosa...

-gracias... –levemente ruborizada.- tú también... luces bien... –sonriendo, recibe un beso.

-Lo siento, pero ya has hablado suficiente con los demás... ¿no merezco un poco de atención?

-Na... ruto-kun... –avergonzada, recibe un abrazo.- disculpa...

-Solo bromeaba... –tranquilamente.- esto es como en un sueño...

-Si... –disfrutando aquel abrazo.

Era por alguna razón emotivo saber que muchos no volverían a verse, y justamente sobre eso hablaba el Uchiha a Ino, ella no hablaba mucho de lo que estudiaría luego.

-Bueno... aun no he pensado en eso...- un poco triste en cierta forma.

-yo tampoco... –mirando como buscando a su hermano, pero nada.

-Sabes ya estoy algo cansada... creo que es hora de ir a casa...

-Ino-chan... –no sabía que mas decir para que se quedara, ella sonríe.

-Nos vemos... ha sido bueno charlar con tigo, pero debo irme... –retirándose, con una sonrisa, el no pudo decir nada mas, ella se había ido.

-Sasuke... –alguien tomo su hombro, el se voltea para observar a su hermano más que agotado y no podía creer lo que veía.

-Qué diablos... tú te... has... –señalándolo era algo increíble.

-¡ahora no! ¿Dónde está? ¿Aun esta aquí?

-Ella se acaba de ir hacia allá... dijo que estaba cansada y se marcharía... –él otro se marcha.

Ella salió del lugar, caminaba hacia el estacionamiento donde su padre esperaba, luego de decirle que quería ir a casa y distraerse nuevamente despidiéndose de sus compañeras.

-INO-chan... –decía una voz detrás, ella voltea y encuentra a alguien que no espero ver esa noche.-Espera... –agotado junto a ella respirando un poco, estaba vestido con un traje negro y corbata desaliñada roja, además de que se había cortado el pelo y lucia irreconocible, más que confundible con su hermano menor.

-que haces... ¿Qué lo que te hiciste? –cambiando su pregunta.

-ehh larga historia... Lamento haber llegado tan tarde... te estaba buscando...

-Dijiste que no vendrías... –confundida.

-¿lo dije? –Ya ni lo recordaba.- No importa... ¿ya te irás?

-Si... mi padre me está esperando... Lo lamento...

-Maldición..., mira... la razón por la que me ausente hasta estas horas fue que tuve que presentar un examen muy importante, iba a ausentarme a eso... pero no le agrado para nada a papá y tuve que ir... queda muy lejos... y tuve que...

-Lo he notado... te ves distinto... –divertida con su imagen tenía el pelo más corto que su hermano y ya no usaba esa coleta para sujetar su cabello.

-Si ya sé que me veo ridículo... –riendo un poco, siempre se rehusó a ir a la peluquería y hacerse un corte desde pequeño y si iba en contra de su voluntad.

-No... –de igual forma.

-Lo lamento... –se disculpaba nuevamente, le da un abraso.- tú estás verdaderamente hermosa... lamento no haber llegado antes...

-Me disculpo yo... por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho en venir... pero debo marcharme... ¿de acuerdo? –sonríe levemente, él no podía decirle nada pues dijo que su padre ya lo estaba esperando, le da un beso en la mejilla- en realidad luces lindo... –apartándose.

-¿piensas que eso será suficiente? ¡Luego de todo lo que hice, te costara más que un cumplido! – sonriendo, toma su brazo y la acerca a él, como en la primera ocasión, le dio un beso y quedaron observándose ¿Por qué no le molestaba?

-¡BAKA!... –ruborizada, el otro se ríe.

-Ehh bueno... es difícil conseguir algo si no eres claro... y creo que te has olvidado de lo que yo quiero.

-¿Qué rayos dices? Ya ha pasado meses ¿y sigues con eso? –un poco molesta, pero a la vez divertida con lo que decía.

-Yo no cambio de parecer fácilmente... dime que aceptaras ser mi novia... o no te dejare ir... –divertido, en verdad no la dejaría ir a no ser que escuchara un sí.

-No es algo que debería decirte ahora... quizás la bebida me haga decir cosas y me arrepienta mañana... –bromeando.

-Ino-chan... no me mientas...

-Debo irme... Baka, suéltame... –lo empujaba, pero no soltaba de su cintura.

-¿No te he dicho que no te dejaría ir sin oír un, sí? –demasiado cercano a su oído.

-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame... –mas que nerviosa trataba de decirle al menos de la mejor forma ya que una tercera persona había llegado, pero el chico no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-No te dejare ir, al menos dime por que...

-Ino Yamanaka...- autoritariamente el padre detrás del chico.- ¿así que por esto te ausentabas tanto? –el muchacho se voltea temeroso, y se encuentra con su padre, claro que la soltó en ese momento.

-¡Lo lamento...! –disculpándose de inmediato el chico, con una pequeña reverencia.

-Papá... –iba a decir algo.

-¿Quién eres para tomar a mi hija de esa forma?- un tanto enojado, pues no lo había visto antes y el era muy estricto con su hija, Ino no sabía que le esperaba al muchacho si no hacía nada al respecto.

-Soy... –es interrumpido.

-Es mi novio Papá... lamento no habértelo presentado... pero no pudo presentarse esta noche, hasta ahora... ya que tenía que presentarse en un examen...-explicándole aunque un tanto nerviosa, el muchacho se alegro bastante al oír eso.

-¿Tu novio? Ehh... –observándolo seriamente, daba mucho miedo.- ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-eh... _**" ¿Niño?"**_ Itachi Uchiha...

-¿Uchiha? –ese apellido ya era bastante reconocido, y admirado en cierta forma por lo importantes que eran y no estaba seguro si era correcto relacionarse con ellos, pero observo a su hija y por alguna razón no pudo oponerse a nada.

-Sí señor...-reafirmaba el muchacho, aun no podía creerlo ¿dijo que era su novio?

-Ya veo...

-Ehh... como te dije, debo irme... –repetía Ino un tanto apenada en mayor parte con su padre- en otra ocasión se conocerán mejor... Nos vemos... –despidiéndose, le da un beso en la mejilla, y se encamina junto a su padre.

-Nos vemos... –atontado, El señor no dijo nada más y también fue al auto con su hija, El muchacho observo cómo se marcharon, y entendió que dijo lo que dijo por el cómo los encontró su padre, claro que debió sentirse apenada ella había dicho en una ocasión que era muy estricto, le había dado una mala impresión a su Padre, pero parecía más tranquilo de lo que pensaba, quizás le debía un par de disculpas a la chica... pero se sentía contento por lo que dijo, pues según ella "era su novio"

Habían llegado las vacaciones, Itachi iba al cuarto de su hermano, pues ya era hora de que saliera a desayunar siendo las nueve de la mañana, lo encontró medio tapado con las sabanas no tenia remera, pensó que era una buena opción no quitarle las sabanas a la probabilidad de que se encontrara desnudo.

-Nii-san... –el otro ni se movía.- ¡NII-SAN! –mucho mas fuerte ya alado de la cama.

-¿QUE QUIERES? –Malhumorado, por que su hermano interrumpía su sueño.

-Ya es hora que te levantes...

-piérdete... y deja de molestar... –somnoliento.

-No me obligues a quitarte las sabanas...

-No te atreverías... –desconfiando levemente.

-¿Vas a levantarte?

-NO.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias. –le había arrebatado las sabanas y efectivamente no tenía ninguna prenda.

-QUE MIER... ¡USURATONKACHI! –levantándose y yendo tras él, olvidando el sueño que tenia., su hermano al ver que iba a golpearlo sale divertido de la habitación, riéndose cuando el otro quería asesinarlo, fue a la sala.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –riéndose al contrario del otro que estaba tan enojado que no le importaba exhibirse por toda la casa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso? –luego de mucho logro tomarlo del cuelo de su remera, cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, los dos observaron a aquella pelirrubia, y ambos quedaron en blanco mentalmente.

-Que... esta... –ella sin palabras racionales que decir al encontrar tal escena.


End file.
